


Anew

by Val_Creative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Comfort, Feeding, M/M, Minishot, Purgatory, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has gone horribly wrong. The humanity inside Dean snuffs out, right from those endless green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anew

†

 

Something has gone horrible wrong.

The humanity inside Dean — a roaring, invisible beacon to the prowling and flesh-eating creatures of Purgatory — snuffs out, right from those endless green eyes. Benny gruffly combs his dirt-grimed fingers into the blood matting of Dean's hair, almost lulling in his gesture, removing his fangs from his wrist and offering it wordless.

Dean's lips and his open, fever- _hot_ mouth accept the invitation, vampiric teeth hooding over his blunt, deceptively human teeth, to latch deeper into Benny's vein.

Gone horribly… _right_.

He suckles, like an infant, whimpering and shaking whole-bodied. Confusion of what has happened to him surging, and a _hunger_ … the kind that would never be completely satiated. Would never be satiated for the rest of Dean's changed life, no matter how many times he fed.

Benny's wide, dirtied fingers push against Dean's scalp, raking and scraping. _Soothing_.

"It'll be alright…" Benny's deep voice tinges with his accept. He brings his other hand under Dean's chin, squeezing it with a gentle, possessive nature. "It hurts now, know it just as it did me… but ya'll soon get stronger than that. As long as ya keep feedin', boy… be right as rain, ya hear me?" A soft, keening noise rumbles out, Dean's eyes lidding.

When Dean's new fangs shift out of the vein, Benny shoves him back on his haunches, a fist buried into the tattered front of Dean's clawed jacket. The bright red smear across the lower portion of Dean's face, a thin layer on his sun-starved cheeks. He swears… it somehow looks like it _belongs_ there. Like the markings of a warrior. The kind of person Dean really was down here, not a weakling human or a capable hunter using his resources as best as he could. But something… much more base, more primal. _Hungry for more than living_.

"How's it feel?"

A grunt. Dean licks at his mouth, rubs his face with a sleeve. "…Different," he mumbles, saying everything, but then again it meant nothing. He freezes when Benny's hand stays him. As if reading a passing thought from his sire, Dean's eyes widen a fraction bigger and he slumps forward, forehead weighing against Benny's thigh.

A small nuzzle on that spot, and Dean's cheek presses closer. Benny's fingers loosen from the jacket.

He's… strangely _beautiful_ like this, covered head to foot in blood.

And Benny is going to keep Dean just that way.

 

†

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from SPN Kink Meme. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Dean/Benny. Turning, feeding, comforting.
> 
> I would just like one scene. Benny turns Dean out of necessity. He has to. Why does not need to be explained."


End file.
